


Battle for Pink

by jenndubya



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Crack, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-28
Updated: 2009-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of the pink dino gem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle for Pink

"Devin, hurry up!" a voice said from off in the distance. "We're gonna miss our scoop!" An 18-year-old male came rushing over with video equipment. "What took you so long?"  
"I'm sorry Cassidy." He collapsed from exhaustion, opening a bottle of water from around his neck. After squirting it in his face, the remaining water landed on Cassidy's dress.  
She jumped back in fright, knowing that she'd have to change. After looking through their bags, Cassidy noticed the changing tent was not in any of them. "Devin, where is the changing tent?" she said irritably.  
Devin looked up at her and frowned. "I guess I left it back at the truck," he said with sincerity in his voice. "Why don't you go over behind that big rock? There's no one around for miles." After he finished his sentence, Devin realized she would never go for it.  
Cassidy crossed her arms and stared at him. "You have no idea what the natives are like around these parts. They could be scary old men that prey off innocent little reporters." She pulled her jacket up over her shoulders, and slowly looked around.  
"Hello! We're on a mountain!" Devin stood up and shouted so Cassidy could hear the echo. "See, no one around."  
Suddenly, a small rock fell off the top of the giant rock that Devin told Cassidy to change behind. "You were saying," she said noticing a pink light beaming out of the top of the large rock. "Devin, you go check that out."  
"Me?" he asked, dreading what could be in there.  
The rock is too high for him to see the top, so he makes Cassidy stand on his shoulders. Once able to see inside, she spots a twelve-inch deep hole. Not able to make much out, she reluctantly reaches her hand in. Devin begins to lose his balance and Cassidy grabs a hold of the item inside. They both tumble to the ground.  
Cassidy opens her hand. "This is like that jewel thing Kira and them have!"  
"What?" Devin shouts as he sits up, holding his head. He grabs a hold of it and feels the weight of the pink dino gem.  
"What are you guys doing here?" a voice yells from the distance.  
"Dr. O?" they both ask either other simultaneously before trying to figure out who was with him.  
"Cassidy and Devin, my favorite students," he says with sarcasm in his voice. "What are you doing all the way out here?" Cassidy stands up to brush herself off when Tommy spots the pink dino gem.  
"Is that what I think it is?" Tommy's lady friend asks.  
Dr. O takes it from Devin's hand and examines it. "It's a dino gem alright." Tommy becomes confused while the others look on in amazement. "The only question is; why didn't we find this months ago when we needed it?"

 

Back at Tommy's home, the four sit around a table with the dino gem staring them in the face. They just sit there staring at it. Tommy's friend picks it up and it begins glowing.  
"Kat, what are you doing?" Tommy asks.  
She begins waving her hand around, as the glow leaves a temporary mark in the air. "Maybe it's sensing…" Kat begins to say, before realizing whom else was in the room. "…You know."  
Cassidy begins to get fed up with all of the waiting around. "I don't care what it's sensing." She stands up and goes after the dino gem. "I found it, so I'm keeping it." She touches the gem, still in Kat's hand, and the glow suddenly disappears. They both drop it to the floor in fright, sensing that they may have done something wrong.  
"Now look what you did," Devin yells to Cassidy. "We just were about to have a breakthrough and you ruin it!"  
"No one ruined anything," Dr. O says while putting the gem back on the table. "Kat, try touching it again."  
Katherine reaches her hand out and places her first two fingers on the gem. It begins to glow once more. She removes her hand and Cassidy tries. The gem remains lit. Everyone's face lights up with a smile. Kat tries touching it with Cassidy again. The gem loses its glow once more. Cassidy removes her hand and it regains its glow.  
Devin stares at Cassidy. "I don't think Cass should be aloud to touch the gem anymore." He then receives a punch in the arm from her. "Ouch! That hurt." Cassidy smirks at him as if she had done something good.  
With Kat still touching the gem, Tommy moves his hand in and touches it with her. They both become engulfed in pink. Cassidy looks at Devin in terror. "You're right. I shouldn't be allowed to touch the gem anymore."  
When the glow finally dies out, the all look at each other in shock. Devin then gets a good look at Kat. "Um, since when did you get that big?"  
"Devin, that's not…" Cassidy begins to say before noticing it too. "Whoa, you got huge!"  
Katherine looks down to discover a big stomach sitting out of her shirt. "Tommy, what is this?" she screams at him.  
"A dino gem that gets people pregnant? How is this possible?" Tommy picks up the dino gem and tries handing it to Cassidy. She backs away, as does Devin.  
"Tommy!" Kat yells. "I think my water just broke."  
"I'm out of here." Devin and Cassidy both say, running out the door.


End file.
